Here Comes Halloween
by NeedWings2Fly
Summary: Babe, not unfriendly to anyone. Kinda weird. Not what I was originally going to write for Halloween but that was vetoed as too gross. Own nothing. :) Happy Halloween


My name is Stephanie Plum and I live in Trenton New Jersey. I'm a 5'7, 110 lbs, blue eyed curly haired brunette. I currently have two men in my life, my on again / off again boyfriend Joe Morelli who is the Italian Stallion and a Trenton cop. Morelli is 6'2, 220 lbs with bedroom eyes and messy brown hair. The other man in my life is Ricardo Carlos Manoso a.k.a. Ranger who is a 6'0, 200 lb Cuban American with deep brown eyes and long black hair and owns a security company named Rangeman, Inc. I was dumping Morelli tonight and propositioning Ranger on Halloween in two weeks. I wasn't propositioning him for sex but a life time together with sex.

Stephanie went to Morelli's house at six that night with Pino's pizza. She thought it was weird that Bob the dog was chained up out front but didn't think anything of it. She knocked on the door and let herself in after there was no answer.

She shut the front door behind her, "Morelli, are you here?"

She heard an odd moaning from upstairs so she went to check thinking that he was cheating on her again but found something completely different. Morelli's tan skin had turned ash white, the skin on his face was flaking off, and he had vacant eyes. "Brains" he moaned walking towards her. She backed out of the room and ran down the stairs with Morelli following close behind her. She ran outside and stopped to grab Bob before hauling ass to Rangeman in Big Blue, her grandmother's '53 powder blue Buick. She pulled into the garage and ran into the elevator.

On exiting on the fifth floor into the control room with Bob she simply yelled, "Morelli is a zombie! I repeat we have zombies."

Ranger walked over to her and hugged her, "Babe, there is no such thing."

The guys had all gathered so she told what she had seen. Tank, Bobby, Cal, and Hal were dispatched to Morelli's house to see what was going on. Tank reported back that he wasn't a zombie exactly but something not human. He had tried to eat Cal but failed. Cal had been bitten so on arrival back to Rangeman he was quarantined in the basement. Bobby tried to find a way to stop the change but it didn't work and Cal was soon a zombie. Over the next week and a half leading up to Halloween, the whole town became zombies. By Halloween the whole state would be. Stephanie and the Rangemen (minus Cal) were not infected. The guys were trying to stop it with little luck. The government had gotten involved as it had spread past New Jersey with little chance of stopping it. Stephanie, Ranger, Tank, Bobby, and Lester were sitting in the conference room with two four star generals discussing the problem.

General Wiley was the one to take the meeting in hand, "What do we do ladies and gentlemen? We have lost control of the situation."

Bobby sighed, "We have to find out where it came from and make a cure."

Lester slammed his hand onto the table, "Fuck that, kill all the zombies."

Steph giggled, "They might not stop the spread. We have to find out where they are coming from, their home base."

Everyone turned to look at her and Ranger smiled before asking, "Babe, how do you propose we do that?"

"We dress and act like zombies then follow them. One will take us to their base. We find out the information and make our way back here. We need to be worried gentlemen. The first sign of civilization is caring for the dead and they take all of their dead to their home base. We need to act."

The men were all stunned. Steph continued "I can do make up and costumes but we need a team. I recommend Lester, Ranger, Hal, Hector, and Manny. Everyone should also have a tracked device on them. I can teach how to act like a zombie."

The guys all agreed with her and preparation began. They spent a week training the away team and making costumes. Finally it was time for them for Operation Thriller to commence.

Operation Thriller

Ranger, Lester, Hal, Hector, and Manny all set out from their drop point on the outskirts of Trenton where the zombies all seemed to go. After climbing down the ladder from the helicopter, they were on their own. It was all going well with the groaning and shuffling for the first six hours. They were well on their way to the base when Manny tripped and swore. The men all froze. Hector tried to get to Manny but without luck as he didn't want to be eaten. They all had guns but that would ruin the mission and sacrifice the planet. Ranger almost threw up as they watched the three zombies rip open Manny's abdomen and pull out his small intestine to chew on. Another zombie ripped the top of Manny's head off and started eating his brain as Manny screamed in agony. Lester finally couldn't take anymore so he got close to Manny and slit his throat, his friend deserved a merciful death. Hal grabbed Manny's tracker and deactivated it. Rangeman knew a man was dead when the tracker was deactivated.

They had been walking for hours but it had paid off as they had finally found the zombie base in a state park. Upon entering the state park they saw that a plane had crash landed and was leaking a substance that was a greenish purple and thick. They all put on their gas masks and carefully avoiding walking in the ooze. They looked around the field and saw nothing else that would have caused the outbreak. Lester carefully took a sample of the thick slime and stored it wrapped in his gloves in his left thigh pocket. They had started back towards the entrance when a zombie bumped into Hal and he fell in the slime. The change was almost instant. His canine teeth grew long, his skin turned an ashen gray and he lost his center of balance. He was now a zombie. Ranger, Tank, Lester, and Hector quickly went to the entrance and towards Rangeman. When they were half way there they called for the helicopter which picked them up on top of St. Vincent's hospital and took them back to Rangeman. Once there Lester gave the sample of the greenish purple slime to Bobby and the chemist from the Army to analyze.

It was a long night as the slime was analyzed and found to be a chemical weapon. Bobby and the chemist started working on an antidote. Several days passed and tempers were starting to flare since everyone was stuck in the building. The men were threatening to go zombie hunting when finally there was an antidote that could be dispersed by a crop duster. Gallons of it were loaded into the helicopter and sent to various military bases around the country to be sprayed. A few gallons were dumped in the tank of a crop duster in Trenton and the town restored to normal, well as normal as Trenton gets. The zombies were defeated and changed back to their human selves.

End


End file.
